blackhawk_rescue_mission_5fandomcom-20200215-history
Zulu
The Zulu and terrorists are the only enemies encountered in the game. They are armed with AK-47s. '''The Zulu have 3 variants, and the terrorists have 2. They will spot you unless at a precise angle or out of their sight. The name "Zulu" is the name of the enemy PMC present in the game. Their tracers are red which makes it easy to know where they're shooting from. They are also the only on-foot enemy encountered in the game, which makes them the first real enemy. Zulus can be spotted in every enemy base in this game, except for the lighthouse town. '''Variants: # The most common enemy is the AK-47 armed Zulu, they are different from the other version both via look and intelligence: They wear red and black outfits, they have an helmet with glass, they tend to remain in one place even when attacked. This variation takes 2 shots to the head with any assault rifle. # The other variation, however, acts more aggressively, they are armed with an RPK, wear lime and black outfits, they have a gas mask. They are also going to engage as soon as they spot you, unlike the most common variation and they will also run towards you guns blazing, they are also commonly referred to as "Smokers" because of the gas mask. (This was the name given to them by the creator due to the gas mask.) This variant takes 3 shots to the head with any assault rifle. # Another kind of soldier, this one a commanding officer. Wearing a black button up with medals on the shoulder, and wears no helmet or visible armor. This soldier only appears at Comms Tower and within the bunker at the Department of Utilities. This soldier is very weak, and easy to defeat. Wielding only a pistol, the commander has much less hp and does less damage and shoots slower than normal enemies. This variant takes 1 shot to the head with any assault rifle. Terrorist: # Very similar to normal Zulu, but with a few changes. None of them wear armor, instead with a black balaclava, a khaki shirt, and black pants. They also have AK-47s. This variant takes more damage, all of them being eliminated in 2 shots to the head with an AR. This variant will stand still and not move even if shot at. # The second variant, much like the second variant of Zulu. These are also aggressive, and will run towards any players that it detects. However, this version has no distinct difference from the first variant, and also has the same amount of hp. # This is the third variant. It wears a helmet similar to the enemy Zulus, but is obviously part of the terrorists. This one is only found manning the jeeps that attack village. Variations in combat: * The first variant of Zulu will most likely stand in a position and defend it, and making only changes when enemies aren't nearby to change location, maximum 4 troops can switch locations at the same time. * The second variation tends to act more aggressive, engaging as soon as possible and switching locations faster. Vehicle Controllers The name says everything. These are the soldiers that man the enemy vehicles within the game, namely the AA trucks and the jeeps. The AA truck controller can't attack players directly, but can destroy air vehicles. The explosion radius of the AA can kill all players in a vehicle, but not always. Jeep controllers man an M240B mountain lmg, but with extreme accuracy unlike the M60 on allied vehicles. The enemy jeep controller is very dangerous, and long range or peek tactics work best to take him out. Zulu Little Bird: As the name implies, the Zulu Littlebird is an enemy helicopter that will show up once a base is cleared. It has 5000 health, and damage taken is equal to the torso damage of the player's weapon. The enemy Littlebird is also armed with # A Gatling Machine gun with red tracers # Rocket launchers (which are not used due to lag issues as stated by the creator) Once shot down, the Littlebird can give up to 250$ and 500 EXP (That's if you destroyed it by yourself). If you destroy it with multiple people the rewards will be split with the user damaging it the most having the best amount of XP and $. It appears on the Mountain and Desert Town enemy bases, with it being a guaranteed boss on Desert Town and coming after a paratrooper wave on Mountain. AA Trucks This is an AA truck that only spawns in Ronograd. It contains one AA battery and some soldiers. The AA battery can only target flying aircraft, and there is no way to escape the missile once you are locked on. You know you are locked on because a beeping noise can be heard. On rare occasions, helicopters can juke the rockets to smash into the ground or a hillside to avoid getting destroyed, but it is very difficult and almost impossible to accomplish. It's easier to just fly low and avoid the AA targeting. The rockets from the AA do have AOE, so being hit with enough of them can kill all players in the vehicle. Jeeps This is an enemy jeep, almost the same as a normal jeep spawned by allies. However, the back has a mounted lmg, which deals an AOE and has 100% accuracy unlike the one players can use. Trivia: * The Zulu re-conquer bases without the original amounts troops that the base had before. * Leaving an enemy location at a far enough distance will make all the soldiers and civilians instantly respawn. * The Littlebird has 5000 HP and can kill people very quickly due to the damaged and the AOE of the gatling gun. * The nickname given to the little bird was "helicopter boss" due to the way it is taken down. * There is a bug with the little bird that allows you to fire at the Littlebird without the Littlebird being able to shoot at you. * The Littlebird can only be damaged by shooting at the rocket launchers or the main glass panel in front of the helicopter. * Enemy vehicle controllers have significantly more hp than normal enemies. Normal enemies take 2-3 shots to the head, while a vehicle controller will take 5 shots. * The enemy Littlebird doesn't have a vehicle controller. * Defeating the enemy Littlebird doesn't make it explode, it just falls to the ground. * AA trucks can only detect helicopter at certain angles and elevations, so flying low and in a certain way can allow helicopters to land at Ronograd unharmed. * Terrorists are only located at Sochraina City and village. Zulu are located at Ronograd, Comms Tower, and the Department of Utilities. * At village, the vehicle controller will look very similar to the Zulu vehicle controller. Looking more carefully will reveal it's actually a terrorist but wearing the Zulu helmet. '''Disclaimer: '''This is all subject to change since Daybreak will be bringing new lore and will be an entirely new map. The enemies have already been confirmed to not be "Zulus" anymore. (Alhough it has now been confirmed that "Zulus" are present in Operation Daybreak, along with other new units.)Category:Spetsnaz Category:Enemies